Forum:Parlement
---- Recent aangenomen: * Eerste Minister als functie * Dierenbescherming * Rode Lijst als overheidsorganisatie ---- Recent verworpen: * Afschaffen Brandweer ---- Stemgerechtigden: *DimiTalen *Bucureştean *Greenday2 *Aesopos *John Kwadijk *American Eagle *Benopat *Martijn *Jillids Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Afschaffen LBI LBI Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) Voor # Greenday2 15 jun 2009 16:51 (UTC) # 15 jun 2009 16:55 (UTC) # --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:46 (UTC) zelfs de index van Vreêland functioneerde beter dan deze #... Tegen # 15 jun 2009 17:02 (UTC) Ik ga er in de zomervakantie mee bezig :)(Ok dan, als ik er weer een op wil richten doe ik dat wel) #:Ten eerste kan je blijven uitstellen, en het uiteindelijk vergeten, ten tweede heeft deze organisatie geen enkel nut ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2009 17:05 (UTC) #::Een leuke vraag voor jou: WAT is wel nuttig van wat we op Wikistad aan het doen zijn? Is er dankzij Wikistad een betere, gelukkigere maatschappij? Proberen we een soort utopie te creëren omdat we soms de gebeurtenissen in het echte leven zat zijn? Doen we het (el politico) alleen zodat we makkelijk de macht over iemand anders kunnen hebben binnen een bepaalde kader? 16 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) #:::Wikistad is louter amusement, nuttig, zinvol en wereldverbeterend is het niet natuurlijk... Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) #::::Brekend nieuws: de president vindt zijn eigen land niet nuttig, zinvol of wereldverbeterend! :O --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 18:46 (UTC) #... Neutraal # 15 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) - maakt mij niet uit # RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:20 (UTC) #... Commentaar *Zo geraakt het voorstel er niet door hoor :s Greenday2 16 jun 2009 13:54 (UTC) *:Hoezo niet? Je hoeft alleen maar voorstemmen te hebben. RoughJustice10 16 jun 2009 13:57 (UTC) GD2: Je had het nog niet mogen verwijderen. Dat wordt een dikke boete en een celstraf! :P --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 18:47 (UTC) Hereniging met Nyttfron (zonder "voorwaarden" enz) Wetsvoorstel Dus, even centraal. Wíl men het nu wel of niet? :Die andere punten van hierboven komen wel na de provinciale verkiezingen/na deze stemming. Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:19 (UTC) # Greenday2 20 jun 2009 09:25 (UTC) # OuWTB 21 jun 2009 19:40 (UTC) indien de provinciale verkiezingen in begin/midden juli zijn afgerond # RoughJustice10 24 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # ... Commentaar Greenday, zou je jouw stemming van verder hierboven willen sluiten? Anders zal het niet meer kloppen. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:34 (UTC) Ik zou toch liever willen zien dat die lokale wetten in ieder geval stand houdt. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:43 (UTC) STEMMEN!! --OuWTB 23 jun 2009 14:26 (UTC) Dat mocht even geduurd hebben... ook hier enthousiasme te bekennen ;) --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 20:22 (UTC) Provinciale verkiezingen Wetsvoorstel De provinciale worden gehouden in juni, zoals vicepresident Benopat dat besloot een maand geleden. # Men kan zich kandidaat stellen voor de provinciale verkiezingen (inclusief Wikistad) t/m vrijdag 9 juli. # De verkiezingen beginnen op zaterdag 10 juli en eindigen exact een week later, conform de Staatshervorming van 2009. Maar eerst moeten we vaart zetten achter de hereniging met Nyttfron. Een eigen provincie of samen met Skeend? Anders zullen de provinciale apart gehouden moeten worden in Nyttfron, als Nyttfron toch ná de provinciale herenigt met Libertas en een eigen provincie krijgt. Op zich geen probleem. Anders zullen ze maar tevreden moeten zijn met de gouverneur van Ysselaerden. Verder moeten we even kijken wat we met Newport doen. Ik vind dat Newport weer deel moet gaan uitmaken van Esdoornheuvels om het makkelijk te houden. Stemmen Voor # --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:48 (UTC) # 21 jun 2009 18:59 (UTC) # --OuWTB 21 jun 2009 19:39 (UTC) Nýttfrón gaat het gemakkelijk binnen juni halen. Vóór vrijdag hebben wij een kandidaat. # RoughJustice10 24 jun 2009 14:46 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:33 (UTC) # ... Neutraal # ... Tegen # 20 jun 2009 10:59 (UTC) #: De provincies moeten - zoals voorzien - eerst uitgeklaard worden. Nyttfrón moet een volwaardige kans krijgen om zich opnieuw in te burgeren. Als de kandidaatstelling volgende week al begint, kan Nyttfron onmogelijk ingeburgerd zijn, laat staan een eigen politiek hebben. Ik geloof in een duurzamere aanpak: Nyttfron treedt in juli of augustus toe, past zich gedurende die periode aan als een échte Libertaanse provincie, en kan dan meedoen aan de verkiezingen. 20 jun 2009 11:01 (UTC) #:Ok, je hebt een goed punt. Bucu op PS320 jun 2009 12:12 (UTC) #::Nýttfrón zelf zit meer iets in inburgeren vóór juli en dan direct toetreden met een provinciale verkiezing. Bart K 21 jun 2009 11:42 (UTC) # ... Overleg Ter info, de parlementsverkiezingen eindigen op 25 juni, dus vóór de provinciale. Ik stel voor dat je de data ef 'n week naar achter opschuift i.v.m. de weinige stemmen. 't Is al de 25e en om nu al op de 27e te beginnen.. --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 17:01 (UTC) :De acord. --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:38 (UTC) --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 20:22 (UTC) Wanneer beginnen we nu? --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 16:45 (UTC) :Lees het voorstel.... pff --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) ::(((A))) Kan ik me al kandidaat stellen? :O --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::Dat kon al sinds mei... maar w8 ff totdat het voorstel helemaal onderaan is afgerond. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:15 (UTC) ::::Ok. Mag ik vanwege een of andere reden flauw vallen en tot 9 juli niet meer bijkomen, dan weet je dat ik geïnteresseerd ben in de provincie waar Nýttfrón in ligt ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:17 (UTC) :::::Of gemeente* --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:18 (UTC) ::::::Oh ja! :P Moet nog wennen ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) Regering De Parlementsverkiezingen zijn voorbij en president Greenday2 en Eerste Minister Alexandru hadden al overlegd over een regering. Dit is ons voorstel, nu aan de nieuwe parlementsleden om het goed te keuren. * Toerisme: GD2 * Milieu & Natuur: OWTB * Volksgezondheid & Sport: Arthur * Vervoer: Bucu * Onderwijs, Cultuur & Wetenschap: Bart K * Economie & Media: Jillids John Kwadijk (Jillids reageert niet meer) * Binnenlandse Zaken: Dimitri Het is nu dus geen overleg, welk ministerie wel en welk niet. Het is voor het geheel of tegen het geheel. Voor # Greenday2 25 jun 2009 18:41 (UTC) # --Bucureştean 26 jun 2009 07:02 (UTC) (nog een inactieve regering erbij, maar dat is blijkbaar wat iedereen leuk vindt) # 26 jun 2009 07:50 (UTC) - Moge deze regering inzien waar Libertas' ware zwaartepunt ligt, en hoe dat te beschermen. # , nieuwsgierig wat er binnenkort gebeurt [[Afbeelding:Europese Unie.png|20px Aesopos]] 26 jun 2009 10:24 (UTC) # John Kwadijk 26 jun 2009 13:08 (UTC), succes! # 27 jun 2009 08:00 (UTC) # Ben (talk) 27 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) # ... Tegen # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar Geheel voor of geheel tegen: waarom staat er dan neutraal bij? :P --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 15:25 (UTC) :Beschouw t als onthouding 82.171.95.220 25 jun 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::A zo :P Succes met stemmen jong-en-lui. --OuWTB 25 jun 2009 16:59 (UTC) :::Mag ik nu wel of niet stemmen? :S Btw is de meerderheid van het parlement al foetsie, dus het gaat ons nooit lukken om ook maar een regering goed te laten keuren ;) --Bucureştean 25 jun 2009 19:39 (UTC) ::::Jij mag stemmen. Waarom doen wij niet een bericht laten op hun overlegpagina's over deze belangrijke stemming? Bart K 26 jun 2009 04:36 (UTC) :::::Is goed, maar dat mag de president doen :P --Bucureştean 26 jun 2009 07:01 (UTC) ::::::De president zegt: "De kersverse EM mag (lees:moet) het doen :D" Greenday2 27 jun 2009 06:28 (UTC) :::::::Greenday is écht lui! :D --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 07:25 (UTC) Echter weet ik niet van Jillids of hij het wil doen, dus daar zullen we even op moeten wachten... --Bucureştean 27 jun 2009 09:44 (UTC) :Ok. --OuWTB 27 jun 2009 10:02 (UTC) Hoeveel stemmen verzoek je te verkrijgen eer je een meerderheid hebt behaald? --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:18 (UTC) : Ik moest eerst kijken of Jillids Minister van E&M wilde worden, wat begrijp je niet :P. Btw zullen Bart en jij niet mogen stemmen in het stemlokaal, ook na deze stemming, want jullie zijn geen verkozen parlementariërs. Daar hoef je je dus niet druk om te gaan maken ;P --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 14:48 (UTC) ::Nee, maar wat ik sowieso grappig vind is dat je de grootste milieuvervuiler van Libertas minister van natuur & milieu maakt :P --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::Moest van Dimitri :P --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 14:55 (UTC) ::::Hahaha :P Waar is Dimi eigenlijk? Ik mis 'm :( --OuWTB 29 jun 2009 14:57 (UTC) :::::Hij is boos, alhoewel hij geld heeft gewonnen. --Bucureştean 29 jun 2009 15:12 (UTC) Provincies --> Gemeentes Vooraf: We zijn nog maar met z'n drieën, ik vraag me nu ook af of ook daadwerkelijk 5 (meerderheid) parlementariërs komen stemmen. Sinds we met zo weinig zijn is de regering al ongelooflijk zwak, laat staan dat we het provincie- en gemeentebestuur nu met dezelfde inactieve personen moeten vullen. Daarom zal een herindeling nodig zijn. De provincies hebben zich nooit bewezen; ze waren overbodig en vaak gebruikt voor regionalisme. De gemeentes hebben ook nooit iets voorgesteld, daarom stel ik nu het volgende voor: thumb|500px|Voorstel met realistischere gemeentes. Civitas Libertas en Wikistad worden één metropool, daarom zullen de groene Koningseilanden naar de milieuvriendelijkere Muntegu gaan * Aan het hoofd van een gemeente staat een burgemeester * Om de 3 maanden vinden er burgemeesterverkiezingen plaats. * De burgemeester heeft absolute macht tenzij ** Hij zijn macht misbruikt en de Nationale Grondwet niet respecteert *** Dan wordt hij afgezet. **** Na een stemming via het Nationaal Parlement (normale meerderheid nodig) **** Of na een rechtzaak ***** Er vinden vervroegde verkiezingen plaats. ** 3 of meer inwoners een soort parlement eisen, een soort gemeentehuis of stadhuis (zie voorbeeld Huis van de Raad). Dan is de burgemeester verplicht om die te bouwen en te luisteren naar de meerderheid van de inwoners. *** In zo'n parlement mag iedere inwoner (ongeacht burgerstatus) van de (deel)gemeente stemmen. *** Alleen de burgemeester mag voorstellen doen (machten gescheiden houden) maar weer niet stemmen * Je mag niet burgemeester zijn van meerdere plaatsen. * Zodra een dorp/stad ook een eigen volksraadvertegenwoordiging wil (3 of meer personen), kan ook dat worden ingesteld. Dat dorp/Die stad wordt dan een zogehete deelgemeente/stadsdeel. Voorlaatste punt: provincies worden afgeschaft (zie gemeentekaart hiernaast). Laatste punt: die geplande provinciale verkiezingen worden burgemeesterverkiezingen Het is the only way om vlot te kunnen besturen, nu er toch niemand is. De Staatshervorming van 2009 zal maar in de koelkast moeten, totdat er wél genoeg gebruikers zijn. Voor # --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 06:57 (UTC) # Greenday2 30 jun 2009 07:03 (UTC) Indien jij, de uitvoerende macht, het ook uitvoert :P # John Kwadijk 30 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC), veel duidelijker zo # 2 jul 2009 11:47 (UTC) Ik wil me trouwens verontschuldigen voor mijn afwezigheid maar ik zal vanaf nu weer actief zijn :) # ... Een beetje leven hier mag best. --Bucurestean 9 jul 2009 16:03 (UTC) Tegen # ... Neutraal # ... Commentaar Mag ik wel vragen waarom je beweert dat er geen meerderheid voor dit voorstel zal komen?John Kwadijk 30 jun 2009 09:54 (UTC) :Niemand is er meer... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 09:55 (UTC) Ik stel de volgende namen voor (het liefst Nederlandse namen...) *Gemeente Wikistad *Gemeente Esdoornheuvels *Gemeente Muntegu *Gemeente Ysselaerden --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 10:31 (UTC) :Ik ga absoluut niet akkoord met Ysselaerden. Ik mail Mark en Loek dadelijk wel of ze er iets in zien en of ze een geschiktere naam hebben. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 16:44 (UTC) ::Als 't maar geen N'yttfr'onseyomstandigheden zijn... :( --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:19 (UTC) :::Nja, Nýttfrón is voor als Skeend IJslands en de vikingraad accepteert. (en de naam niet te partijdig is) De naam lijkt me geen groot probleem. Het grootste probleem lijkt me Skeend zelf overhalen.. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:21 (UTC) ::::1) Wat is de vikingraad. 2) Je bedoelt IJslands als officiele taal van Skeend, de deelgemeente, maken? Of van de gemeente? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) :::::Van de provincie/gemeente. -> vikingraad --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) ::::::Die kan sws alleen opgericht worden als het voldoet aan de punten hierboven... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:26 (UTC) :::::::Vikingraad bestaat al. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) ::::::::Ja, opgericht in het onafhankelijke N'yttf'on... --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:29 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, ik denk dat je de functie niet begrijpt. De vikingraad heeft totaal geen politieke macht, ze kunnen niets uitvoeren en geen wetten maken. Ze kunnen alleen maar adviezen geven. Een hoger orgaan beslist dan of de adviezen opgevolgd worden. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:31 (UTC) ::::::::::Dan moet dat "hogere orgaan" voldoen aan de punten hierboven :P, what is so hard to understand? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Hoger orgaan = burgemeester ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ::::::::::::Die moet er ook aan voldoen. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) *Gemeente Wikistad ** Nederlands *Gemeente Esdoornheuvels ** Nederlands *** (Erg) lokaal: Engels & Esperanto ***: Tijd om Engels en Esperanto af te schaffen? Zijn (bijna) net zo nutteloos geweest als het IJslands :P --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:31 (UTC) ***::Ehem... , zolang het íslenska maar blijft. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:33 (UTC) ***::: Het IJslands blijft alleen omdat jullie anders een revolutie zouden starten.. :S. Er zijn op deze wiki maar twee echte etnische minderheden: Roemenen (1) en Aeres (stuk of 5,6)... alhoewel, alleen als je Libertas op deze manier ziet: een mix van Nederlanders en Belgen. Als je van Libertas het vrije land maakt waar iedere Nederlandstalige een Libertaan is... echter zijn het juist de minderheden en fake-minderheden die zo graag onderscheid willen maken. Bijv met de Nieuwvroomse term West- en Oost-Libertanen om een soort IJzeren Gordijn te creëren. :S --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) *Gemeente Muntegu ** Nederlands *Gemeente Oost-Libertas ** Nederlands *** Lokaal (per deelgemeente dus): Aeres, IJslands --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:24 (UTC) :Kunnen we geen gemeentewet ofzoiets invoeren waarin lokale wetten staan m.b.t. milieu, taal, monumenten etc? (Nýttfrón heeft er al eerder op gehamerd) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) ::Waarom niet landelijk? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) :::Omdat het mede over het onderwijs in Nýttfrón gaat. Het is belachelijk om het onderwijssysteem in Nýttfrón uitvoerig in de landelijke wet te beschrijven. Daar hebben we een gemeentelijke wet voor nodig. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:35 (UTC) ::::Hoezo is het belachelijk? --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:51 (UTC) :::::Omdat het slechts om één provincie gaat, hetzelfde geldt voor het autoverbod. Daarbij mag deze gemeentewet nooit in strijd met de grondwet zijn er valt er dus niets te vrezen. Gewoon legaliseren die zooi dus. --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 17:53 (UTC) ::::::Gemeente*. Btw is dat het niet, want het onderwijs is een nationale taak en moet centraal geregeld worden. --Bucureştean 30 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) :::::::Laat die gemeentewet maar ;) --OuWTB 30 jun 2009 18:14 (UTC) Als niemand gaat stemmen zal ik een raad moeten aanstellen die alles beslist, want dit gaat zo niet... --Bucurestean 1 jul 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Ik mag niet stemmen :( --OuWTB 1 jul 2009 14:25 (UTC) Ik zie Skeend liever apart, maar gezien de lage mate van activiteit lijkt het me gezonder om samen met Nyttfron te gaan. De voorgestelde naam (Bucur) is origineel en ik vind het goed. De hoofdstad mag Nyttfron zijn. RoughJustice10 3 jul 2009 09:32 (UTC) Ik zei toch dat Dimitri's systeem niet ging werken, zullen we dit uitvoeren? --Bucurestean 28 aug 2009 09:20 (UTC) Nieuwe Verkiezingen Het ziet er naar uit dat wikistad weer langzaam actiever begint te worden, dit is echter met een nieuwe generatie. Van de Oude Generatie zie ik nog weinig, er zijn wel enkelingen maar minder als de helft van de deze regering is niet actief. Ik wil daarom voorstellen nieuwe verkiezingen te gaan houden, ik denk dat dit noodzakelijk zal zijn om de nieuwe opleving tot een succes te brengen. Verkiezingen betekenen namelijk actieviteit. Na een week wordt gekeken wat het meeste stemmen heeft, minimaal drie mensen moeten stemmen,bij gelijkspel of bij te weinig stemmen ga we een volksstemming doen Voor #jillids 18 aug 2009 20:56 (UTC) #John Kwadijk 21 aug 2009 15:19 (UTC) #SjorskingmaWikistad 28 aug 2009 15:10 (UTC) Tegen #Greenday2 19 aug 2009 17:00 (UTC) - Dit is in strijd met de grondwet volgens mij... #:Wat dan precies, en kun je het dan benoemen in welk onderdeel 19 aug 2009 22:20 (UTC) #::Geen idee, maar het is allezins niet legaal ;) Greenday2 23 aug 2009 15:44 (UTC) #--Bucurestean 23 aug 2009 12:43 (UTC) Neutraal #...